


warm me to the core

by sneakygeit



Series: poster boys for bad behavior - fanart [12]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Wax Play, also i was aiming at this soft gmd aesthetic, also:, i'm still trying to make gmd happen, kind of, offscreen waxplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakygeit/pseuds/sneakygeit
Summary: hi, i'm all sad and shit so here's a quick distraction \o/ they're exploring! look at that romance! eternity and like.. red string of fate shitand i don't want to like.. spoil anything for anyone.. but i heard there's MORE wax play coming to the fandom :o(also still figuring out how to tag things.. there's a dick out so.. explicit??? idk)
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: poster boys for bad behavior - fanart [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856479
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	warm me to the core




End file.
